


I Love It

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Have I told you how much I love your mouth? Because I love it. I absolutely love it.”





	I Love It

**Author's Note:**

> for day thirty of kinktober. I chose to write for cunnilingus. 
> 
> I apologize if it's not that great, as the month has gone on, it seems my inspiration just disappeared.

Allison kissed her way down Kira’s chest and stomach, one hand pushing up the black and red costume tutu she wore. She glanced up at Kira who was watching her in anticipation. Allison smiled at her, pressing a kiss to the front of Kira’s underwear. “As cute as these are, can I take them off?” Allison whispered.

Kira smiled and nodded. Allison slowly began to pull down the panties, pressing soft kisses to Kira’s thigh. “You’re so beautiful,” Allison said, tossing the underwear aside and smiling up Kira. “And you looked so amazing tonight.”

Kira gave a soft laugh. “You didn’t look so bad yourself, Allison.”

Allison smiled again, gently nudging Kira’s legs so she spread them wider. She slid a finger through the folds of Kira’s pussy, making her moan. “We made a great looking pair, didn’t we?”

Kira nodded, moaning again as Allison dipped her head down. “It’s a shame we didn’t win the costume contest.”

“I don’t know,” Allison said. “I got to go home with you. I call that a win.”

Kira laughed again, before moaning and tangling her fingers in Allison’s hair as the woman gently sucked on her clit for a couple of seconds. “Oh my God,” Kira gasped out. “Have I told you how much I love your mouth? Because I love it. I absolutely love it.” Allison laughed and running her tongue against Kira’s clit while her fingers began to slowly thrust in and out, making Kira moan again. “Oh Allison!”


End file.
